A Cloud Of Hate Pt 1
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB A new monster turns all of Angel Grove against each other.
1. Good News, Bad News

A CLOUD OF HATE PT 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

A slightly tweaked version of "Stop The Hate Master" and hopefully a better execution of the spell. Power Ranges belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own characters you don't recognize. Reference to "Lights, Camera, Dark Rangers".

Jason, Bulk, Skull, and Tyler approached Lt. Stone's office.

"Anyone know why we got called here?" Jason asked and the others shook their heads. _Well, only one way to find out_, the Red Ranger thought and knocked on the door.

"It's open," Lt. Stone called. Jason turned the knob and the four walked in.

"You wanted to see us, Lieutenant?" Jason asked.

"Yes, and my reason is two-fold. One, I want you boys to start selling tickets for next week's Junior Policeman's Ball," Lt. Stone answered.

"Okay," the boys chorused as they took the tickets.

"And your second reason?" Bulk asked.

"There has been a rash of graffiti near Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar. I want you to find who it is and arrest them," Lt. Stone told them.

"Yes, Sir," they all chorused again.

"Dismissed," Lt. Stone declared. They all saluted and the four boys left.

"Well, I know who **I**'**m** going to sell my first ticket to," Tyler announced as they walked out.

"Oh, yeah. Who?" Bulk asked.

"Katherine," Tyler responded. Surprised, Jason stumbled, but managed to catch himself. "And then I'll ask her to the dance and she'll say 'yes'," he continued.

"You're awful confident," Skull noted.

"Please. She'll be **so** flattered," Tyler responded and moved past them, missing when Bulk, Skull, and Jason put their fingers in their throats and pretended to gag.

"Please tell me I was never that bad," Skull muttered.

"You were never arrogant. Just persistent," Jason assured. While this was going on, Kimberly, Aisha, Hilary, and Angela made their way through the crowds. Kimberly and Angela quickly perused the row of names written on a sheet.

"Yes! Angela and I made it!" Kimberly said and the two laughed.

"That's great. How about us?" Aisha asked. The two started looking again. Aisha and Hilary looked at each other.

"Guess not," Aisha said glumly. _I don't get it. I thought we were a good match for the club_, she thought.

"Come on, Aisha. Let's go," Hilary said. _I didn't want to be part of that dumb club anyways_, she thought.

"Guys, wait," Angela said as she and Kimberly caught up with them. "This has got to be a mistake," she insisted. _This doesn't make sense. Aisha and Hilary have done so much. Why wouldn't they be let in?_ she wondered.

"Yeah, the Angel Grove Girls Club is for girls who are dedicated to their community and you two are **perfect** for it," Kimberly added. _It's probably an oversight or something. There's no way they didn't get in_, she added to herself.

"Apparently, some people don't think so," Aisha stated.

"Yeah," Hilary added. They all turned to where a group of girls were congratulating each other.

"Let us talk to Veronica, okay?" Angela asked.

"It's okay. It's not really that important," Aisha told them.

"Yeah. I didn't want to be part of their stupid club anyways," Hilary added with a sneer. Then, they walked off. Angela and Kimberly stared at each other. Veronica Hartwood came up to them.

"Kimberly, Angela! Hello and congratulations," she greeted. "You're both now Angel Grove Girls," she added. The girl was tall with semi-dark skin.

"How come Aisha and Hilary didn't make it?" Kimberly asked.

"Aisha and Hilary?" Veronica asked. Then, "Oh, **them**. Well, let's just say that they didn't have the right…**qualifications**." Angela and Kimberly shared a look. What did that mean? "Our first meeting is tomorrow afternoon. See you there." Before they could answer, she walked off. The two looked at each other again and headed out. Later, in the youth center, Kimberly and Angela walked up to their friends who were working on two exercise machines.

"She hates us. I don't know why, but Veronica just flat out hates us," Aisha declared.

"Yeah, it's almost enough to make me want to go dark Ranger again," Hilary added.

"Oh, please don't say that. You were a formidable foe," Kimberly told her. Hilary let out a soft smile.

"Anyway, **that** is why Aisha and I didn't make the club," she continued.

"Wait a minute. Why would she hate you guys?" Kimberly asked as she and Angela sat next to them. They shrugged.

"As far as the club's concerned, we have no idea why you didn't get it, but we are going to find out," Angela promised as she and Kimberly put an arm around their friends.

"Cheer up," Kimberly added before placing a quick, comforting kiss on the side of Aisha's forehead as Angela squeezed Hilary's shoulders. Then, the two got up and walked away. Meanwhile, on the moon, Zedd had witnessed the whole thing.

"'Hate'. A wonderful word. Aisha and Hilary's predicament has given me a splendid idea," he stated as Rita walked up to him.

"Oh, yeah. And what is that?" she asked.

"I'm going to call on an old friend of mine: the Hate Master. He can shape-shift into anything," the monarch answered as Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo walked up.

"A shape-shifting monster? That has promise," Scorpina whispered and Goldar nodded.

"I'll have the Hate Master shape-shift into a rain cloud and anyone who is hit will be instantly filled with hate," Zedd answered.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go to it!" Rita exclaimed. _That sounds half-way decent. And once Katherine and Tommy are under the spell, I can recruit them back to my side_, she thought. Zedd started chanting in his native language. Within moments, there was thunder and lighting. Then, with a terrific boom a creature that had a body that was pitch black and red and yellow eyes materialized in the palace.

"Wow! He's ugly!" Squatt exclaimed.

"Terrible! Just terrible!" Baboo added.

"You called for me. how can I be of service, Lord Zedd?" the Hate Master asked, bowing.

"I want you to turn yourself into a cloud and then rain your hate down on Angel Grove," Zedd instructed.

"At once, Lord Zedd," Hate Master answered with another bow. Then, he turned himself into a cloud and disappeared.

"This is great. The Hate Master will turn the Rangers against each other and they will destroy themselves!" Evil laughter rang through the palace.


	2. Clean Up And Confusion

DISCLAIMER

Power Ranges belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Meanwhile, Zack, Trini, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Katherine, Justin, Chris, Tina, Zane, Richie, and Curtis were all painting over a wall of graffiti at Ernie's outdoor café.

"Boy, this is hard work," Rocky noted. Billy climbed down a ladder.

"Thanks for helping me with this guys," Ernie said.

"Forget it, Ernie. It's our pleasure. We're not going to let someone ruin it," Adam replied.

"Yeah, I'd just like to find out who's being doing this," Tommy added, his hands tightening around the rag he had been using. He turned to look at the others. Rocky's head recoiled slightly and confused, Tommy turned to Zack who cleared his throat and pointed to his eyes. _Oh. I went green_, the Green and White Ranger realized. Tommy closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then reopened them. Zack gave him a quick thumbs up to let his friend know that his eyes had returned to normal.

"Yeah, me too," Katherine added angrily as she scrubbed a spot. _Of all the idiotic things a person could do_, she thought to herself.

"Relax, Kat. I'm sure we'll find out soon," Trini said as she turned to her. Trini watched as her eyes flashed an orangish-red and then returned to her natural brown color. Inside the juice bar, Bulk looked around a wall.

"Skull, Jason, Tyler," he said.

"Yeah?" they all asked.

"You see anything?" Bulk queried.

"Not yet," they replied. While this was going on, Veronica had closed the Angel Grove Girls Club meeting. She was about to leave when Kimberly and Angela walked up.

"What did you mean when you said Aisha and Hilary didn't have the right qualifications?" Kimberly wondered. Veronica let out an annoyed sigh. _Why are they bothering with this? They are __**in**__. They should be happy_, she thought to herself.

"You guys are in, what do you care?" Veronica asked out loud.

"Well, they're our friends," Angela answered. _I want to punch her __**so**__ bad_, she thought.

"Look, there's a certain status in the Angel Grove Girls and all of the girls come from **very** good families," Veronica told them. "And well, we have a certain income requirement to belong," she added. Kimberly let out a scoff. _Oh, she is __**so**__ lucky that I take Zordon seriously or I'd morph and knock her butt_, she thought.

"So you're saying this has how much money their parents make?" Kimberly asked. "Then you should know that their parents have very good jobs," she continued.

"Well, obviously not good enough," Veronica spat out.

"Well then, how come Angela and I are in? 'Cause we're no better off than them," Kimberly said. _Don't escalate, don't escalate, don't escalate, don't escalate_, she coached herself.

"Kimmie," Veronica said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Whattie?" Kimberly retorted, knocking the other girl's hand off of her shoulder.

"You two are legacies. Your mothers were in, which mean **you** automatically get in," Veronica told them.

"My mother would never be part of such a snobby club," Angela spat out.

"And if this is the way you're going to run things, you can just buzz off," Kimberly snapped. Then, with a unison-ed sniff, Kimberly and Angela turned on their heels and walked away as Veronica went her own way. A few seconds later, Bulk, Skull, Jason, and Tyler walked up.

"Well, I guess my idea was a bust. I honestly thought he'd come by to check out his handiwork," Skull said.

"Hey, it was a good thought. We'll try again," Jason told him.

"We're going to **nail** this guy…even if it kills us," Bulk determined. With that, they all headed out. What none of them realized was that a large red and black cloud was growing and circling the air over Angel Grove Park. Then, silently, a lone rain drop of the same color fell. Then another and another. Soon, the sky was filled with red and black rain.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

The changing eye color for Kat and Tommy is a permanent side effect that I've made up for them. You're welcome to use it, just give me the credit.


	3. Spread Of Hate

DISCLAIMER

Power Ranges belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own characters you don't recognize.

On the moon, Zedd laughed in delight as the rain poured down. _Yes! My plan's working wonderfully!_ he thought as he spied Hate Master's effect on the populous.

"Whoa. What's up with the weather?" a boy asked. Drops of rain hit his head and he groaned as he felt a heavy pressure on his mind. _What-what's going on? I-I can't think straight_, he thought to himself. Then, his eyes flashed and his lips curled into a sneer.

"What are you looking at?" he heard someone ask and he turned around.

"You talkin' to me?" he asked. The two began arguing. While this was going on, Tyler, who had separated himself from Bulk, Skull, and Jason as soon as the lead hadn't panned out, walked to the car. _I can't believe I actually listened to those guys. Bulk and Skull are so stupid_, he thought. A drop of rain hit his head and let out a sigh of exasperation. _Great. Just what I needed. Stupid weatherman. Can't get anything right_, he thought. Then, he groaned as he felt something weird press against his head. _Man, I'm getting one giant headache_, he thought. Then, his eyes flashed angrily. _I can't believe this. Lt. Stone pairs me up with complete idiots and now I'm wet_, he thought as he finally got to his car and got in. He started his car and then drove off. In the Command Center, the alarm blared as Alpha frantically checked the scanners.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! The scanners are picking up massive evil energy waves, but I can't place it," the robot exclaimed.

"I am unfamiliar with this evil myself," Zordon responded. And that worried him. If he couldn't identify an evil, how could he possibly assist the Rangers in battle? "Contact the Rangers at once," he instructed.

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha replied. While this was going on, Kimberly and Angela had met Aisha and Hilary at a table at Ernie's outdoor café and had told them what Veronica had said.

"They don't want us because our families aren't rich enough?" Aisha queried. _I don't believe this. This is all about money?_ she thought to herself.

"And here I thought we were doing great," Hilary stated. _What a dumb reason_, she thought. "We've got a nice house, we don't need anything…"

"Yeah, seriously."

"We know. It's ridiculous," Kimberly said. "Angela and I just wanted to be honest with you," she continued.

"We appreciate it," Hilary assured.

"I just can't believe that there are people who think money makes you a better person," Aisha said.

"It's disgusting," Kimberly agreed.

"Anyway, that's why we, uh, quite the club," Angela stated. Aisha and Hilary turned to look at them in surprise.

"You did?" they chorused.

"Uh-huh," Kimberly confirmed. "Judging people-no matter what the reason-is just totally not cool," she continued.

"Yeah," Angela nodded.

"You didn't have to do that," Hilary stated.

"We know," Kimberly replied.

"Thanks. That means a lot," Aisha said and then she started packing up her things. However, a six-tone beep halted her actions. The girls looked around and went to a secluded corner.

"Go ahead, Zordon," Kimberly said.

"The computers are picking up massive energy readings, but we haven't been able to identify or pinpoint them. Please be on your guard," Zordon told them as Alpha fiddled with the controls, ordering an analysis.

"Will do, Zordon," Kimberly promised.

"I gotta get going. My grandmother's in town," Aisha stated. "I'm going to talk about this with and think it over some. She'll help me out. She always does," she continued.

"All right," the others said.

"Well, just remember that your real friends love and accept you for who you are," Angela said as she and Aisha hugged.

"And that goes for you too," Kimberly said to Hilary, pulling her into the hug.

"We know. Thanks, guys," Aisha and Hilary said. Then, the two walked off.

"Bye." Then, the other Rangers except for Jason walked up.

"How are they doing?" Tommy asked. He and the others had been briefed on the situation earlier.

"I think they're still kinda bummed," Kimberly replied as Angela walked over to Zack who put his arm around her.

"I can't believe there are people stupid enough to think that money is more important than character," Richie said, shaking his head.

"I know," Trini agreed.

"Yeah, and no one likes to feel rejected," Adam stated. _I remember what that felt like_, he thought to himself.

"I know. Are you guys going home?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah," Billy answered.

"Can we come with?" Angela requested.

"Definitely," Zack agreed. They walked out of the café and headed for their homes. Meanwhile, Aisha walked into her family's guestroom.

"Grandma, hi!" she greeted, walking over to hug the older woman.

"Oh, darling. It's so good to see you!" she said. "My. Have a seat. Let me see how you are," she continued, and they sat down. Aisha looked at the floor.

"Aisha," her grandmother said, using a finger to prop up the girl's chin and force her to face her. "What's wrong?"

"My friend Hilary and I didn't get into this club at school because our parents don't make the 'required amount of money' and it just really hurt our feelings."

"Do you really want to be part of something that treats people that way?"

"No, of course not. I guess it's just pride. Plus, it kinda made me mad."

"You've got to be strong and confident inside. And rise above it all. You understand?" Aisha nodded. "Some people just have very small minds." The woman reached over and picked up a jewelry case. "This is for you," she stated, handing it to her granddaughter. Aisha opened the case and took out a necklace, which was a ruby with a gold chain.

"Grandma, it's beautiful," she gasped.

"That's been in our family for generations," the woman said. 'Whenever you get down, you look at this to remind yourself how much your parents and I love you," she continued. Aisha smiled. "And remember, true love conquers all." They hugged and Aisha smiled. _I knew it was a good idea to talk to Grandma_, she thought. Things were going to be okay.


	4. Filled With Hate

DISCLAIMER

Power Ranges belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own characters you don't recognize. I use some lines from the actual ep.

Kimberly and the others walked through the park.

"Hey, did Zordon contact you guys?" Kimberly checked.

"Yes, and Jason wants us to be careful," Tommy answered.

"Well, **that** goes without saying," Justin chuckled. Just then, a large drop of rain fell on his head. "What the-the weatherman didn't say anything about rain," he said in confusion as the rain drops increased.

"Too weird," Zack complained and they all began running. As the torrent increased, Tommy looked up. _What's going on?_ he wondered. Then, an intense pounding filled his head. _What the-everything's swimming_, he thought. He and the others let out groans. On the moon, Rita watched the events through her Repulsa-scope. She laughed. _Yes! Zedd did it! Soon the Rangers will hate each other and I can reclaim Tommy and Katherine_, she thought in delight. Back on Earth, the Rangers and their friends tried to escape the rain, but no avail. In the Command Center, the alarm blared. _Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! There's those readings again_, Alpha thought as he checked the controls. Then, the computer beeped and a sheet of paper came out of the computer. Alpha took the paper and held it up for both of them to see.

"AI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI!" he exclaimed, reading what the computer had found.

"Alpha, where is Aisha?" Zordon queried and Alpha quickly punched up the Purple Ranger's signature.

"She's safe inside her home," he reported. "However, if the other Rangers are already infected, we may need to contact her," he continued.

"Teleport the other Rangers and their friends here right away and contact Aisha. If the other Rangers are infected, we will place them in force fields until we can figure out how to break the influence," Zordon instructed and Alpha pressed a button. Within seconds, multi-colored particles appeared in the Command Center and the Rangers and their friends were in the Command Center. They all groaned. _Man, teleporting did not help my headache_, Justin thought to himself.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason wondered.

"Yeah, there was this cloud and it just started raining and-" Rocky began to say.

"That cloud holds a massive amount of evil energy that is filled with hate particles," Zordon replied.

"What about Aisha?" Adam asked anxiously.

"She is safe inside her home and we are contacting her now," Zordon assured. Back at her house, Aisha jumped as the lightning flashed. _What the heck? That doesn't look like normal lightning_, she thought.

"Goodness. It just started pouring, didn't it?" her grandmother asked as she looked up from the photo album that the two were looking through.

"Yeah, it sure did," Aisha answered. Just then, her communicator beeped.

"What's that?" the woman queried.

"My alarm. I totally forgot about this meeting," Aisha answered.

"Go ahead. We can visit more later," the woman assured.

"Thanks, Grandma," Aisha said, hugging the woman. Then, she hurried out of the room. _I better go outside so Grandma doesn't hear me_, she thought and put her hand on the doorknob. However, before she could open the door, her communicator beeped again. Aisha looked around furtively and then pressed the 'talk' button.

"Yes, Zordon?"

"Do not go outside. Teleport to the Command Center right away." Aisha did what she was told.

"Zordon, what's going on?" she asked. "Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"We're fine, so if you could just stop whining, that'd be great," Kimberly answered.

"Kim," Aisha said in hurt surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that," Kimberly apologized.

"Behold the viewing globe," Zordon intoned and they all did so, watching in horror as people started arguing and fighting for no apparent reason.

"The cloud you saw and the ran that fell from it are all filled with hate particles," Zordon answered.

"You mean, we're all infected with hate?" Zack asked.

"Precisely. And like the immune system fights off an infection, your Dino Spirits have recognized the intrusions are trying to fight the particles," Zordon replied.

"Hey, tell it to someone who cares. I'm so sick of being your little puppet," Tommy snarled, pushing his way through the group.

"Hey, don't talk to Zordon that way," Jason snapped, also shoving his way through the others.

"And what are you going to do about it? Huh?" Tommy asked, shoving him. Alpha quickly pressed a button and the two were placed in separate force fields.

"I don't know about you losers, but I'm out of here," Kimberly announced.

"Oh, yes. How typical of a buoyant female. I suppose you're going to engage in some frivolous manner that consists of purchasing vast amounts of unnecessary apparel and accessories," Billy said with a sneer.

"Yeah, I'm going shopping. Speak English, Nerd Boy," Kimberly replied. Billy stepped closer and stared at her menacingly, causing Alpha to also put them in separate force fields. Aisha let out a worried sigh and turned to the viewing globe to see numerous people succumb to the Hate Spell.

"Oh, no. This is terrible," Aisha said.

"You really **do** whine a lot, don't you? I can't believe we were ever friends," Rocky spat out.

"Rocky," Aisha said in hurt surprise. _Okay, don't get mad. It's just the spell. He didn't mean that_, she reminded herself.

"What's the matter, you gonna cry?" Rocky asked. He grabbed her, but she kicked him back and he was immediately placed in a force field. Seeing the others' changing stances, Alpha quickly put each of them in a force field.

"Hey! What gives? Let us out!" Adam called.

"I'm going to get you!" Chris snarled and the other made similar statements. Aisha let out a shaky breath as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't believe this. They're all filled with hate." She stared at the viewing globe as the alarm continued to blare.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
